Have A Little Faith In Me
by Dollsome8
Summary: LilahWes Fluff (Do not read if you don't like them happy)


Title: Have A Little Faith Author: Anne (anne@dollsome.net) Rating: R (just to be safe) Summary: If you don't like fluff, turn away now. I tried my best to characterize Lilah and Wes in a believable way, but it's hard in a fluffy piece. Feedback/Distribution: I live for feedback. Well...not really. I live for Ash and Stephanie...but that's a WHOLE different story. Feel free to distribute anywhere, but if you let me know where I'll be sure to visit. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the clothes on my back, my computer, and my sad obsession with all things Buffy/Angel. These wonderful characters are courtesy of the fabulous Joss Whedon. Author's notes: Umm...no.  
  
A whimper escaped her lips as he shoved her forcefully against the wall. His mouth latched onto her neck while his hands found the sensitive spot on her back. Running his hands down slowly, he finally came in contact with her ass. He lifted her effortlessly as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he walked, his erection rubbed delightfully against her. She groaned her disapproval when the contact was lost and she was tossed carelessly on the bed. He smiled down at her, as if waiting for her to make a move.  
  
She just smirked at him. This was always his favorite part of foreplay. She would lie on the bed and slowly remove every piece of clothing she was wearing except her bra and panties. Sometimes he stood and watched, other times he had to sit on the bed to keep from collapsing. She was gorgeous. Her light brown hair splayed out on the pillow, her eyes cloudy. Lilah wasn't one for waiting patiently, however, and he never got enough time to just look at her. If she couldn't get him to touch her, she would touch herself. Her breasts and thighs got the most attention, but it wasn't long before Wes got jealous of the fun she seemed to be having. It happened the same way every time.  
  
He took both of her soft hands in his and held them above her head. He let his body rest completely onto of hers, secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't crush her. Her eyes closed temporarily, but he nuzzled her nose until she lazily opened them again. He smiled slightly at her, and she did the same. He let his lips capture hers in a soft gentle kiss, one she wasn't used to. Usually his kisses were hard and passionate, but tonight they felt different.  
  
Thrown off by his gentleness, she tried to get him to role over. If she was on top, she'd be in charge. His body, however, kept her firmly in place. When she started to ask about his behavior, he silenced her with another sweet kiss.  
  
"Slowly," he whispered tenderly.  
  
His lips kisses her hot skin from her ears to the base of her neck. Her hands roamed over his back as she lost herself in the moment. Wesley groaned as her hands kneaded his sore muscles. She smiles and started to rub harder, but he stopped her with his eyes.  
  
Bringing her hands back up to cup his face, she wondered out loud, "What's gotten into you, Wesley?"  
  
He turned his face to kiss each of her palms, then smiled as he sat up slowly. His thumbs hooked under the elastic of her panties and pulled gently. She raised her hips instinctively as he easily removed the garment. He tossed them aside, never taking his eyes away from her. He brought one of her legs up and pressed his lips to her calf, and she sighed contentedly as he repeated the action on the other leg. Eventually, he made his way to her bra.  
  
There had been times when he would simply tear the material roughly from her body, and other times when he would just ignore it. Tonight, however, he took his time; as if finally taking the time to give Lilah's breasts the proper attention. His tongue touched the material, first. Even through the lace she could feel his hot, wet breath. Her body arched reflexively, but his strong body barely let her move. So oblivious to anything else, Lilah was surprised when she felt Wes unhook her bra. In one swift movement he had the bra off and thrown carelessly somewhere on the floor. Now completely naked, she felt vulnerable. She had been in this situation with him many other times, but she hadn't ever felt so open. His eyes were like tiny cameras, documenting every inch of her body. She was really starting to get confused.  
  
"Wesley, what's going..."  
  
"Shh," he whispered, "Trust me."  
  
Her body stiffened as he bent his head to kiss her. Surprised by her reaction, he lifted himself slightly to look her directly in the eye.  
  
"Do you trust me, Lilah?"  
  
Suddenly she didn't care that she was at her most vulnerable. She just wanted to be there with him, in that moment. Nothing else mattered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
For the rest of the night no words were spoken. Moans and sighs could be heard throughout the apartment, but neither one cared. The world could have been ending outside, and they wouldn't have noticed. For once, they were both content to just be with each other.  
  
When they were both spent, he carried her to his bathroom. They had never showered together before, but she decided it was something to be repeated in the future. She was exhausted, and though he must have been, too, he let her lean on him as he gently washed her hair with his shampoo. They were too tired to do anything too strenuous, but they exchanged kisses until the hot water ran out. He wrapped her in a huge towel and picked her up again. Laying her on the bed, he walked to his dresser and pulled out a big sweatshirt. She had never actually stayed the entire night, and she wasn't sure she should.  
  
Sensing her hesitation, he kneeled in front of her. "I need you to stay."  
  
She didn't ask why or make some crack about having somewhere else to be, she just nodded and let him dress her. 


End file.
